


Animals

by dykeadellic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeadellic/pseuds/dykeadellic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco watched her from the dark, his grey eyes hooded with lust. The thrill of the chase always got to him. But this one was different. This one he wanted to keep instead of kill. Ginny Weasley would be his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals

She didn’t know who he was, and Draco rather preferred it that way for the moment. It meant he could watch her without fear of her discovering he was watching her. He rented a flat directly across the street from her and set up a telescope so he could see into her room. He needed to make sure she was safe after all.

Ginny Weasley was special to him.

All the others had been passing affairs. That’s why he’d had to kill them in the end. Pansy Parkinson. Astoria Greengrass. The list went on and on. But Ginny wasn’t a passing fancy. She was the real deal, his one true love. So he would forgive her the affairs and flings she’d have if she’d forgive him his.

He was certain she would. Eventually. Once she understood why. The blood, it sang to him. It called to him like nothing else did. 

Draco knew most people would think him crazy, but he wasn’t. He was perfectly sane. He just had a taste for killing. For the chase. He loved the way fear tasted. The thrum it gave off when the girls begged for their life. Not that the begging mattered. The end result would still be the same. It was fun though to see the hope flare up in their eyes, and then to see it dashed away as they realized there was no hope to be found; Draco was indeed a monster. But not to Ginny. 

Ginny Weasley was special to him. 

Her flaming red hair made him think of fire. The way it could destroy. The way he could destroy. The way she could destroy even if she was afraid to admit it. He knew what she was. He could smell it on her from miles. She had the taint that not even his auntie Bella had. 

Draco knew all about what happened with Tom and the diary. He also knew what most didn’t. He’d gotten his hands on the medical records to see that Ginny had turned up as no longer a virgin after the incident. Madame Pomfrey didn’t feel comfortable calling it rape as it didn’t have the markers. Young Ginny had been a willing participant for the dark. She’d given herself over to it knowingly.

Ginny Weasley was special to him.

Draco started following her home from work. She was a member of the Holyhead Harpies. He just wanted to make sure she made it home alright. It was always dark by the time she left, so a Disillusionment Charm meant she never knew he was there. He could stand a foot behind her, smelling her hair, and she never realized.

She felt him at times. She’d stop suddenly and turn, then laugh at her nerves and shake her head. But she could sense him. She knew he was there, and it made his heart soar to know they were that in tune with each other.

Ginny Weasley was special to him. 

Harry Potter wasn’t deserving of her. Ginny had no clue, but he’d cheated on her. Just once, but once was enough, and so Draco was taking care of the problem for her. Maybe if Harry hadn’t have cheated Draco would have let this go on a little longer. He was a patient man. He could wait for Ginny to tire of Harry. But Harry had crossed a line when he slept with his girlfriend’s best friend. 

Draco was clean with it. For Ginny’s sake. He put the bodies in an intimate pose that the media would eat up for centuries to come. They deserved it, though. For what they’d done to his Ginny.

Ginny Weasley was special to him. 

As he washed the blood from his hands he wondered how much longer until Ginny was his. Surely now with Harry gone it couldn’t be long. So he bumped into her, quite literally, one morning. She was in tears over the violent death of her lover. He was there for her as a shoulder to lean on. She wasn’t sure why she felt so comfortable with him, but she did indeed. They started meeting regularly, and she found it a funny coincidence they lived so close to one another and hadn’t seen each other before. 

Draco shrugged it off. He was a night owl usually. But with what was going on he wasn’t sure he wanted to be. Ginny seemed to understand. She’d Floo him late at night asking him to come over because she’d heard a noise. Or she had a nightmare. Draco would go over and hold her and tell her it was all right, he was there. No one would hurt her. He wouldn’t let them. Nothing would ever happen to her. 

Ginny Weasley was special to him.

Now Draco didn’t have to hide to walk Ginny home every night. It wasn’t weird for him to make sure she was safe. The two people closest to her were dead. Of course Draco would be protective of her. The Harpies all thought it sweet even if they found Draco a bit weird for their taste. He just wasn’t their style. But he took care of their Ginny so that was what mattered in the end. 

He wormed his way into her life slowly by impressing all the people that mattered. If they thought sometimes that something seemed off about him, they certainly kept it to themselves. There was never anything to suggest they were right. Draco made sure of that. He wasn’t going to let himself slip up, even though when he saw Lavender Brown he wanted so badly to tie her to a table and slash her throat. He refrained. He had to for Ginny.

Ginny Weasley was special to him.

If Ginny ever thought anything off, she never said so. She kept it all to herself. They ended up married two years down the road, and she was the most beautiful bride. The red hair so vivid against her white dress. It reminded him of a fire consuming everything in it’s path. 

Eventually he started killing again. If she ever suspected anything when he started coming home late, she still said nothing. If she ever found his workshop in the basement with a token from each victim, she never mentioned it to her husband. Never once did she let him think she knew what was going on in the darkest hours of the night when he wouldn’t come to bed. But that was alright.

Draco Malfoy was special to her.


End file.
